Time Will Find Me With You
by Golden Lady Serenity
Summary: This a SM/DBZ crossover fic, in which Mirai no Trunks and Setsuna have fallen for each other. Basically, a sweet little pairing of the two. R&R please! 10Q! ^_^


Time Will Find Me With You  
  
by Golden Lady Serenity  
  
*Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z, they're owned by Takeuchi Naoko, Toriyama Akira, and other scary people in the manga/anime/toy companies. Don't sue me. All I have is lint.*  
  
  
Before the Time Senshi was a beautiful, endless web, unknown to all but those with the blood of Chronos. Oh, the other Senshi thought that there was nothing in her realm, no more than an endless gray fog, but oh! they were so wrong. She could see each timestream, each reality, all woven together so finely. That was what she guarded, not a single timestream, but many. There were terrible futures, like pure nightmares, and futures that seemed only possible in the most wonderful of dreams, yet she knew them all. She would never give her duty up, never. And it was that power that let her meet...him.  
  
Gently, Sailor Pluto exercised her powers, and brought one future into view, one that was not far off, chronologically speaking.  
  
"My love..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He ran the brush--or, rather, attempted to--through the little girl's pale, lavender hair, as she proceeded to twist and squirm in front of him. A handful. That was what she was. A complete and utter handful. He grinned inwardly. 'Like father like daughter, I suppose.' Suddenly a voice boomed out behind him.  
  
"Trunks! You're going to get her hair all knotted! Give me that brush!" The blue-haired woman made a lunge for the haircare accessory, which Trunks evaded, laughing.  
  
"Oh no, Mother! Enkotsu is _my_ daughter, and _I'll _be taking care of her! When I can, of course," he amended quietly. There were still so many damaged cities to rebuild, so many people that had to pick the fragments of their lives back up...He still needed to help them.  
  
"Of course," Bulma agreed quietly, a grin on her face. "Enkotsu is _your_ daughter. Well, not just yours..." That simple comment made Trunks' mind drift to that time, only a few years ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_The Time Machine had come to a stop amid a dense field of gray fog. As he leapt out of the machine he immediately noticed the tall, young, sailor-suited woman that stood so proudly, so difiantly, in front of him. There was an air of power and competence about her, almost divine, yet not otherworldly. A mysterious breeze ruffled her dark green hair, adding to her beauty. "You will not pass again," she'd declared.  
  
"Again?" How had she known? The question was written on his features, along with one he'd asked aloud: "Who are you?"   
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time. You've been back once, and warned your friends. That is enough."   
  
"No! There's no way in hell that it's _enough_!" Trunks yelled out, furious at the woman for taking such a dim view of the past. "They need my help! It's not just enough to say 'Sorry, but the future's going to suck! Bye now!' and never return!" Blue eyes flashed angrily, mouth set in a thin line after the outburst.  
  
Pluto opened her mouth to counter his remarks, but her intentions died when she looked at his eyes. 'He has almost nothing left...' she realized. 'Those eyes, they're so...it's like he's beginning to die. There's no one left for him to fight for, but his mother...' Something in her broke at the thought of how desperate he must have felt. "Very well. Go back and help them. Go, before I change my mind." Her voice hardened, commanding.  
  
He nodded, and was back in that ridiculous Time Machine, and then...he was gone.  
  
For months, she watched him from the Gate, as he fought so bravely beside people that were only legends to him for so many years of his life, and she felt her heart break when he'd died. It was all she could have done not to collapse in tearing sobs at the young man's brutal murder. How could she have fallen so hard for one so young? Yet she had, and fallen hard. Her heart had mended as she witnessed his revival, tears of joy welling in her eyes.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
Months after he'd returned to his hometime and defeated his enemies, she'd approached him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He saw her out of the corner of his eye, the tell-tale green hair, the proud bearing. He turned around to face her. "Sailor Pluto."  
  
Was it just him, or had she flustered a moment? Before he could wonder any further, he saw a soft smile touch her dark lips. She reached up to touch the gem on her bow, the fuku fading away in a fuschia light, her outfit becoming a simple shorts-and-tee ensemble.   
  
"Please...call me Setsuna."  
  
For weeks she came to visit him, telling him secrets that she'd held from her Queen and Princess, her fears, hopes, and dreams. He'd responded in kind, and the two had looked forward to those evenings, until one night when Trunks had made a simple and life-changing request.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
The words were soft...almost hesitant. Trunks'd waited for what seemed like an eternity, expecting her to reject his proposal. What did he have to offer such a woman, timeless and beautiful? He didn't even possess a ring to slip onto her slender finger, yet he needed desperately to ask. His heart caught in his throat when he heard her answer.  
  
"Yes." Her acceptance had been coupled with a slight nod and a tear of pure, unadulterated joy. "_Yes_."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_A small hand tugged at his pants, gaining his attention. "Daddy, where'd you go?" the little four-year-old asked him. He certainly had been acting odd, talking to her Nana, then staring into space.  
  
"I didn't go anywhere, sweetie," as he ruffled her still unbrushed hair. "I was just thinking of your mother."  
  
"Oooh," the girl said knowingly. "I should have known."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" two voices exclamed at once: Trunks and...  
  
Both Trunks and Enkotsu looked up at the newcomer, a smile spreading on both their faces, sky and garnet eyes practically dancing.  
  
"'Suna!"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Suddenly the tall girl was swept up in a tight embrace, then clung to at the knee. Laughing, she kissed her husband, then reached down to pick up the little girl, and stared at her garnet eyes, so like her mother's. "What do you two say I spend a few days with my family?"  
  
To which Trunks and Enkotsu heartily agreed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's my lil crossover attempt. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. ^_^ Please review, I love feedback! ^_^


End file.
